Dark Desires
by Azuna
Summary: The Titans are fighting against Red X and things heat up when a Thief starts to have a thing for a Demon. Better then it sounds....Hopefully RavenRed X.
1. Default Chapter

**Dark Desires**

**By: Azuna**

Summery: The Titans are fighting against Red X and things heat up when a Thief starts to have a thing for a Demon. Better then it sounds. Raven/Red X.

Oh and for all you BB/Rea fans I'm hoping to come up with a story for that too. I love the BB/R pairing but this one also made it to my tope couples list(not the one on my profile that one is waaaayy to long lol)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Fight**

Sweat pored down her face and she watched her team mates fight the latest crook that has been on top of the charts ever since Slade vanished. That _thief_ was Red X.

It was now her turn. She raised her hands and silently chanted an ancient spell as her eyes glowed bright white as a sort of energy flowed elegantly from her fingers as she set her target. Wrapping her powers around the thief she chanted a spell and bound the man's hands, feet, and an extra bondage around the torso for extra measure.

Red X struggled with his bounds and then seemingly gave up. Raven then turned around with the intent of helping her friends, with a little voice telling her to not take her eye off of the current villain. Raven promptly ignored this voice as she continued her advancement to her friends.

That was a mistake. As soon as her back was turned Red X quickly broke his bounds ans raced toward the sorceress with two large x's connected to the back of his hands as his weapons. Raven sensed the attack a moment too late and fell to the ground unconscious, blood dripping from the newly-made wounds on her back.

Red X stood there, looking at what he had done. Robin was several feet away, a deep gash on all four of his limbs, the gashes being the source of him being K.O.ed because of blood lost. Cyborg was a ways behind him, standing upright and without any power, a device on his chest short circuiting him. Starefire was hanging in a tree, she fell from the sky after exerting herself to much while in the air. Beastboy had a hard hit to the head and became unconscious on the spot, his eyes tuning into swirling circles.

Then there was Raven who laid there by his feet, blood seeping through her tattered cloths. Red X then saw the jewel that rested neatly on Raven's forehead. Him being a thief bent down on one knee, reaching forward to obtain the probable very rare stone. The second his hand came in contact with the stone a wave of different thoughts, memories, and emotions flooded his mind.

Red X wrenched his hand away and clutched his head in pain. So much pain living inside one person, it was like she never experienced a happy moment in her life. He could feel the emotions but couldn't see the memories, in a way, he was happy for that, he didn't really want to see the things she had seen according to these feelings roaming around in him.

Police cars could be herd in the distance and Red X quickly shook his head clear of all those thoughts. Taking one last look at the un-emotional girl at his feet he pressed the button on his belt buckle and teleported out of there.

Later in Titans Tower

"URG!" Robin yelled as he slammed his fist onto the near-by table, almost breaking it. "Robin, please, clam down, I am sure that we will catch the Red X in time. But for now you are hurt and you need to rest." Starefire said while trying to bandage Robin's wounds.

"Yeah man, cool it, getting all angry ain't gonna make you any stronger or make us any better at finding out that guy's weakness any time soon." Cyborg said who was monitoring both Beastboy's and Ravens Health states on the monitor. Beast boy had a small concession and was asleep and Raven was self-healing the wounds on her back.

"I know but for every second that I'm stuck here Red X is out doing more crime." Robin said while hanging his head in shame, his fist shaking with anger. The other two became silent and continued to do what they were doing before. Starefire was now finished cleaning and wrapping Robin's wounds and went over to help Cyborg monitor the two unconscious teens.

Robin sat there, hunched over with a grim expression on his face. The minutes slowly ticked by and a half an hour later Robin stood up and left. Off to find more clues or something, anything to get his mind at least slightly off what happened today.

Another hour or two later BeastBoy woke up with a killer headache and went to the kitchen to get some Advil or something to help. Seeing everything was ok for now Cyborg left to go recharge his battery and check himself for anymore damage. Leaving Starefire to watch over Raven while she self-healed.

Minutes turned into hours and soon Starefire left to join her other friends. Raven floated there silently, her face that was once in a peaceful expression now starting to become that of concentration.

Ravens do have dreams.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, first thing she sees is a lavender sky, stars and three moons. The scent of flowers reached her nose and she rose from her laying position to a sitting position. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area. She was in a field of flowers, which seems to be the backyard of a grand castle, and in the distance was a boy, probably only a few tears older then herself.

Raven stood, her eyes wide from what she was seeing. This was Azerath, her home planet, the same place that she resided for the first 14 years of her life before she left for earth two years.

Raven took another look at the boy that was a few yards away from her. He seemed familiar, yet at the same time she never seen hin before. Raven walked over to him, observing everything about him.

His hair was a mix of dark and chestnut brown, short in the back but longer in the front giving him a bad-boy look. (A/N You know the real sexy kind like Deacon Frost from the first Blade movie or a certain version of Gambit from the X-Men (the comic NOT the Evo version)) His body seemed to be lithe under a black body suit that reminded her of something, something she should know. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to investigate any further to see it. For he now starts to turn toward her slowly and just before she got a glimpse of his face the scenery dulled and faded away.

Raven's eyes shot open as the dream faded from her as she rejoined the wold of consciousness. Her eyes raked the room around her and listened to the beeping that the heart monitor beside her made. Using her telekinesis she unhooked and removed the many wires and such that connected her with the said machines and levitated herself into a standing position. Raven then started to to leave the room when all of a sudden the door opened and Starefire stood on the other side; shocked , but otherwise happy. " Oh friend Raven! How joyious it is to see you are all right! Here let go make you some pudding of health and celebration to celebrate your recovery!" Starefire said will giving raven a giant hug." umm... Starefire....your kind of .... suffocating...me" Raven said, her face slowly becoming tinted blue. " Oh! Please forgive me friend Raven for I was over bound by joy that you are awake and well!" Starfire said letting go and giggling in excitement. "Listen Star, I'm going to pass on that pudding. I'm still kind of tired and I would like to rest in my own room for a while" Raven said, looking emotionless as always. "Oh of course friend Raven perhaps when you feel better we can journey to the mall of shopping and purchase some new cloths together. "Mabe."

Raven said and left the room and Alien girl behind.

* * *

heh, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Well I hope you like it here's a hint of what will happen in the beggining of the next chapter (whenever that comes out)

Shadow watches over the Bird

Anywaaaayyyy...REVIEW!!

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	2. AN

Author's Note People!

No, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, this isn't a new chapter. -cries for you all- but there is a reason why I haven't touched any of these stories in a loooooooooong while. But that's because A) too hard to work on a lot of stories at once. B) I've a busy schedule as of late. C) I have a bad case on writers block. -cries-

anyway I'm going to tempera lally stop writing all stories but 'A Blood Sucking Titan', why? I don't know. I like that one. -shrugs- anyway until I finish that one (might take a year or two) I won't update my other stories. I might update occasionally but that will be more rare then me updating my current story.

Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo -2 eons later- oooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! ;; but I need to do this for the sake of my non-existent life.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


End file.
